


into the light (where you belong)

by authenticaussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [68]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Broken Bones, Brotherly Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Injuries, They're idiots it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticaussie/pseuds/authenticaussie
Summary: "Just let me help.”And when you aren’t here to help?Ace thinks to himself, bitterly, but even he can admit that the pain is steadily growing, not fading away until a manageable ache like he’d been hoping it would. He scowls.Kids growing up alone have very little to rely on, when they haven't yet learnt to rely on each other.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	into the light (where you belong)

**Author's Note:**

> ROCKINGTHEGRAVEYARD said: ‘' you got two choices: let me carry you, or die out here. take your pick. ’' with jungle kids Sabo and Ace please!

He comes too with the prickling awareness that someone is watching him.

Also, a _lot_ of pain from his right side.

Ace cracks his eyes open to see Sabo glaring at him, blue eyes furious, and stubbornly decides he doesn’t want to deal with this, closing his eyes again. Sabo scoffs.

“Idiot _,”_ he says, and then for good measure, “you’re a dumbass. The fuck you jump from a tree for?”

“Dared me,” Ace hisses, opening his eyes to return Sabo’s glare.

“I dared you to jump from _tree to tree,_ not split your arm open.”

Ace’s eyes go wide, and he turns his head to the right. Blood gathers under his arm, and his stomach roils when his brain connects the blood with the pain. He rolls over, propping himself up on his other arm, and swallows back the bile threatening to rise in his throat.

Sabo makes a concerned noise, and Ace feels the ghost of a touch skitter along his shoulder. Instinct makes him shrug it off, and he hears Sabo give an angry huff. “Look _,_ dipshit, you’re gonna have to get over me touching you. You need help.”

“No,” Ace says vehemently, and pushes himself up one-handed, closing his eyes against the wooziness that eats at his vision. “I don’t need help.” He opens his eyes, and suddenly notes that his left foot is pressed against the ground in a way that he should be able to feel, but- can’t.

He drops back onto the dirt and takes a deep breath, his heart thumping in his chest. If he just holds it back, he won’t breathe too fast, too quick, won’t send black fear racing across his sight. His thumping heartbeat shifts up his throat, then into his skull, pounding until he’s forced to gasp in a breath.

“ _Ace,”_ Sabo says, “lemme carry you or you’re gonna die out here.”

“I’m not a girl.”

“Why do you think only girls can get carried!? You can’t walk!”

“Haven’t tried _,”_ Ace says stubbornly, and Sabo rocks back on his heels, giving a wordless growl of frustration.

“And you shouldn’t, dumbass! Just let me help.”

 _And when you aren’t here to help?_ Ace thinks to himself, bitterly, but even he can admit that the pain is steadily growing, not fading away until a manageable ache like he’d been hoping it would. He scowls.

“Dadan will kill you if she catches you,” he threatens, but Sabo doesn’t seem to care, giving a relieved sigh and casting Ace a thankful smile. Ace’s scowl deepens, and he looks away as Sabo moves closer.

Hands run along his back and under his knees, and Ace tries not to shudder at the casual touch, his skin prickling at the easy way Sabo offers gentleness. He _hates_ this; hates how he reacts to touch like he _needs_ it.

Sabo staggers as he gets up, and Ace yelps, his anger fading into fear as he squeezes his eyes shut and prays Sabo doesn’t drop him. A moment later, Sabo catches his balance and laughs triumphantly.

“See,” he crows, “not that hard! And look, you’re still a dude.”

“Great,” Ace sneers. “Can we get this over with?”

Sabo sighs, rolling his eyes - just like he normally does when Ace’s temper gets the better of him - and Ace resigns himself to sulking and trying to suffocate pained whimpers as Sabo picks his way through the forest. By the time Sabo’s near enough to the bandit’s hideout that Ace could call for someone to help (…well, once Sabo left Ace planned to drag himself closer. Fuck being in debt to those dumbass thieves), he was dripping sweat and Ace was beginning to rethink being able to crawl back home.

Awkwardly, he pats Sabo’s shoulder. “We’re almost there,” he promises, the words wooden on his tongue, and Sabo gives him a wan smile.

“Good, you weigh more than that dumb bear we caught last week.”

“I do not!” Ace squawks, and Sabo laughs as they stumble into the clearing. Panic tinges the desire to keep talking, and he flaps his hands at Sabo until Sabo puts him down, leaning against a tree. “ _Scram,”_ he says, glaring. “Dadan’s probably nearby.”

“I just needed to make sure someone could find you. That probably hurts real shit-”

“Don’t poke- _OW,_ you asshole! _”_

Sabo laughs again as he skips backward, a beaming, thankful smile on his face as he scurries to hide in the undergrowth.

Just in time; loud shouts erupt as the bandits spot Ace and his injuries, and suddenly Ace is swarmed by angry adults, yelling at him for getting so hurt.

Ace looks back at the forest, catching Sabo in the shadows. Sabo smiles, lifting his hand in goodbye, and then vanishes into the forest, kept a secret still.

 _Just this once_ , Ace thought, allowing himself to drift off amidst Dadan’s enraged shrieking as she inspected his elbow, _from just this one person, I could live with needing help._

**Author's Note:**

> <33 please review~


End file.
